Battle of the Fandoms
by CsillaDream
Summary: Gossip, rumors and above all: fanfictions were normal for celebrities of the anime universe. There were levels of celebrities that ranked a character and a pairing's fanbase... How does Laven rank against Graysu/NatGray? / another random wtfic from yours truly ;D


**WARNING: Very random plot; completely cute; and very very vvvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeerrry AU**

( - - - - )

Gossip, rumors and above all: fanfictions were normal for celebrities of the anime universe. There were levels of celebrities that ranked a character:

Level 0 being less than 100 fanfictions about them

Level 1 being 100-499 fanfictions about them

Level 2 being 500-1,999 fanfictions about them

And so on until Level 100 where a character had to have 90,000-100,000+ fanfictions about them; only a few characters had ever made it up that far. For the girls it was a simple popularity ranking but for the males of the anime universe it was something to hang over others' heads as leverage.

Currently the only level 100 males were Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki even their fan-base was level 39! Everyone wished for such a fan-base especially four males, who were constantly neck and neck: Allen Walker and Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster and Lavi Bookman. The ranks were constantly jumping around between the two sets; one month Allen would be a rank higher than Natsu while Gray would be one rank above Lavi. A never-ending cycle of competition - more or less for Lavi and Gray, who seemed to always have bad blood flowing between them while Allen and Natsu always helped the other up out of the lower rank.

A new ranking would be coming out for the fan-base in eleven minutes, crowds of characters stood waiting for the ranks to arrive - the four males sat on the roof of a building in front of the large ranking screen waiting. Noon rolled around and the screen came to life - after listing the unimportant characters (i.e.: Bleach and Naruto couples), the foursome began watching with wide eyes as characters and their fanbases were listed with a level number beside them.

**Lavi x Allen - Level 2 (1,406)**

The redhead sighed, he won't admit defeat just yet but he had hoped that their counter would be higher than that; mint-green eyes glanced back up just as his rival's rank appeared:

**Gray x Natsu - Level 2 (537)**

Underneath both shippings was a short list of the writers who contributed most and although he had won in the counter portion - Lavi's jaw went slack as he compared their top writers with the arrogant raven's writers...

**Gray x Natsu**

CsillaDream - 25

Shifteraei - 13

mosherocks4 - 12

theabridgedkuriboh - 10

**Lavi x Allen**

Dgm-yoai-lover - 16

ASliverOfHope - 12

Kid-Darkness - 8

GreenGreyBlue - 4

"Looks like we have some loyal fans that stick with us... unlike you," Gray taunted the slack-jawed redhead, who immediately retorted: "At least we're more popular..."

"And how long have you been around?"

"Shaddup, brain freeze"

Natsu and Allen exchanged friendly smiles and small 'congrats' between them before turning their attention back on the two fighting idiots in front of them; a sly grin spreading on both their faces almost identically: "Hey Lavi~" The white-haired exorcist began.

"Gray~" Natsu mimicked; both taller males glancing over at their respective partner, unaware of the hell they were about to undergo.

"Maybe we should stop this..." The two started up in sync and before either Lavi or Gray could speak they added in: "I mean we're both more popular without you..."

And as planned, both of them grew upset...

"So what are you saying..." Gray began and Lavi finished his sentence: "...you don't need us?"

This was the cue, both smaller males were looking for - Allen wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck before whispering: "Not at all... just was thinking that we can use our time spent on _better_ things~" in a **not-so** innocent way.

Meanwhile, Natsu's actions nearly mirrored his friend's; the rosette's arms wrapped around the raven's neck before whispering, "Can we go somewhere before Lucy and Juvia come? And possibly have some _fun_~"

Neither Lavi or Gray could argue, spending a lot of time with the attached smaller male would increase their rank **and** they would be able to... well, you get the picture.

( - - - - )

**Csilla: This beats my previous 'wtf' fic I wrote... Seriously, I can't explain what really drove me buuuuut~ ****I do know one thing - I have no life.**

**For any Laven writers who have written a lot but didn't appear~ SORRY! I was really lazy in researching :p**

**&I had just gotten into the pairing when I started... and too lazy to review my research :D**

**Lastly, I recommend fans of either pairing OR both to check out these authors -shot for selfpromoting-**

**I was actually surprised when I saw I had written 25 fics for Gray x Natsu *^***

**LAVEN WRITERS GET YOUR BUTTS IN GEAR! I will~ hehe! Got a handful of them as WIP so hopefully they'll get finished :D**

**&&I think I'm done with this author's note :3 **


End file.
